Kagerō
Kagerō (かげろう Kagerou, literally "Heat Haze") is a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. They don't have a well-defined playstyle, but many of their cards have skills that retire the opponent's rear-guards. In general, Kagerō's focus is wearing down the opponent's resources, by retiring the opponent's rear-guards, restanding their vanguard, pressuring the opponent to guard using on-hit skills, or gaining extra power/criticals. Sets containing Kagerō cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (10 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (24 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (16 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (??? cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Comic Style Vol.1 (3 cards) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) *Extra Booster 9: Divine Dragon Progression (35 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 2: Dragonic Overlord (16 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set Red Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (3 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (2 cards) Races Shared Races *Chimera *Demon *Dragonman *Flame Dragon *Gillman *Golem *Human *Noble *Salamander *Tear Dragon *Warbeast *Winged Dragon Sub-clans *Dauntless *Nouvelle *Overlords *Perdition *Seal Dragons List of Kagerō cards Grade 0 *Amber Dragon, Dawn (Flame Dragon) *Blue Ray Dracokid (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Deva (Dragonman) *Doom Bringer Griffin (High Beast) *Dragon Knight, Sadegh (Human) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Abarara (Critical) (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa (Critical) (Dragonman) *Dragon Dancer, Barbara (Heal) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Therese (Heal) (Human) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) (Human) *Egg Prison Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical) (Demon) *Fire of Determination, Puralis (Stand) (Salamander) *Fire of Rest, Geara(Draw) (Salamander) *Flame Seed Salamander (Stand) (Salamander) *Gattling Claw Dragon (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Runner, Undeux (Dragonman) *Lizard Runner, Nafd (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Conroe (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Fargo (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Goraha (Critical) (Dragonman) *Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Red Gem Carbuncle (Draw) (High Beast) *Red Pulse Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Artpique (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Biella (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Dobby (Stand) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Shirting (Heal) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Terrycloth (Flame Dragon) *Treasure Hunt Dracokid (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Flee (Stand) (Winged Dragon) Grade 1 *Amber Dragon, Daylight (Flame Dragon) *Breath of Origin, Rolamandri (Salamander) *Calamity Tower Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Sagara (Dragonman) *Diable Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Maria (Human) *Dragon Knight, Akram (Human) *Dragon Knight, Ashgar (Human) *Dragon Knight, Gimel (Human) *Dragon Knight, Leather (Human) *Dragon Monk, Gojo (Gillman) *Dragonic Gaias (Tear Dragon) *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Demon) *Eternal Bringer Griffin (Chimera ) *Explosive Claw Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Flame of Hope, Aermo (Salamander) *Flame of Promise, Aermo (Salamander) *Follower, Reas (Human) *Grapeshot Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Guard Griffin (Chimera) *Heatnail Salamander (Salamander) *Iron Tail Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Soldier, Grom (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Raopia (Dragonman) *Nouvelleroman Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Battler, Mareisei (Dragonman) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sheer (Human) *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave (Winged Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Chambray (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Flannel (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Kersey (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Rinocross (Flame Dragon) *Violence Horn Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Guard, Barri (Dragonman) *Wyvern Strike, Jarran (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Amber Dragon, Dusk (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Core Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Bellicosity Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Berserk Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Breath of Demise, Vulcan (Salamander) *Burning Horn Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Chain-attack Sutherland (Human) *Cross Shot, Garp (Human) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Kumbhanda (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kongara (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Taksaka (Dragonman) *Dominate Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dragon Armored Knight (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Arabella (Human) *Dragon Knight, Aleph (Human) *Dragon Knight, Berger (Human) *Dragon Knight, Daretto (Human) *Dragon Knight, Lotf (Human) *Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Human) *Dragon Knight, Neshat (Human) *Dragon Knight, Razer (Human) *Dragonic Burnout (Flame Dragon) *Flame Edge Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Genie Soldat (Golem) *Lava Arm Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Nouvellecritic Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Elham (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Nazel (Human) *Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon (Flame Dragon)) *Prowling Dragon, Striken (Winged Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Corduroy (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Jacquard (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Gyuntulu (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Jade (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Tejas (Winged Dragon) Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, Eclipse (Flame Dragon) *Beikin Grim Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Blast Bulk Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Flare Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Chain Blast Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Crested Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Cruel Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse" (Flame Dragon) *Dauntless Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandharva (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Hoken-Yasha (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Dragonman) *Dragon Knight, Jaral (Human) *Dragon Knight, Morteza (Human) *Dragon Monk, Goku (Warbeast) *Dragonic Executioner (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Lawkeeper (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord the End (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Vanisher (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Waterfall (Tear Dragon) *Dual Axe Archdragon (Flame Dragon) *Embodiment of Victory, Aleph (Demon) *Exile Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flame Dance, Agni (Noble) *Flare Whip Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Garnet Dragon, Flash (Flame Dragon) *Graphite Cannon Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno (Flame Dragon) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Claws Vile Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Pain Laser Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Vicious Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Blockade (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Georgette (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Flame Dragon) *Vorpal Cannon Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Vortex Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Plajuri (Winged Dragon) Grade 4 *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague (Flame Dragon) Category:Kagerō